


Be Your Man

by ilky



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider The Next
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky





	1. Chapter 1

Truly the scientist was insane for pining for Takatora like he did. He didn't realize it but he had been after the overseer since high school and almost ten years later he had nothing to show for his perseverance. Maybe a touch of his shoulder or a strong handshake here and there, but still nothing. Takatora was not shy to show his care for the scientist but as a friend, and Ryouma was getting impatient with that term.

He didn't want to be friends with Takatora anymore, despite his appearance and lack of sympathy for other humans, he was starting to feel that ache of unrequited love, and it was going to drive him mad. He didn't believe in true love but he knew enough to know that love had the ability to drive people insane and also make people tired.

And Ryouma was so tired of chasing after a soulless dream, so exhausted of being rejected over and over again that maybe, if the Kureshima wouldn't accept his heart once again, then maybe it was time to leave the company and the country. Love and desire wasn't really worth destroying his whole being for. 

The scientist had planned a grand confession but this time with sincerity, he was willing to expose himself, maybe cry. He just wanted Takatora to and for himself. He took the main elevator up to the top level where the Kureshima's office was located; it was annoying how obvious the overseer's wealth was, typical office with the view of Zawame to look down upon.

He knew there were a few workers that had the night shift seeing as how Yggdrasil was a top company and needed 24 hour security and some had to monitor the shrine tree and its portal to make sure no inves had the ability to short circuit the protective shock lasers again.

Takatora's level was completely deserted though and the scientist would never proudly admit to the eerie feeling he got at night and he could not fathom how it never got to the overseer.

The Kureshima did say he did not want to be disturbed for the night but Ryouma was always invited no matter the situation, Ryouma was the closest friend, maybe the only friend and this was an important matter to be discussed. The elevator opened its doors with a ding and Ryouma took a deep breath and marched to the Kureshima's quarters.

He debated on knocking but Takatora would just send him away and lock the doors on him. He counted from one to five, took another deep breath and gently opened the door on the right. He was too into his head to notice the groans and when he looked up from the floor he was paralyzed in his place. The image in front of him was one in a million and it shocked him completely.

Takatora was laying on one of his expensive couches viewed horizontally from the door, naked and there was a man on top of him making obscene noises and biting and licking at Takatora's neck and shoulder. Takatora, who was also making noises of pleasure, with his eyes closed and face twisted in bliss.

Ryouma had seen this man before and he knew this man too. And he felt his will crumble and his hands went numb. "Takatora," the scientist gaped softly and both of the men on the couch stopped to look at Ryouma. Sengoku Ryouma blinked at Takatora's bashful face and watched both men scramble to cover themselves; their physical connection was painfully obvious that it was Takatora who had welcomed the other man to enter him.

The scientist muttered a quick apology and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryouma had a living space in the Yggdrasil building that Takatora personally prepared for him, for he had no reason to explore Zawame City, especially when his "boss" had the city monitored for most of the time. He only left the building to enter the Helheim dimension, other than that he had no real home. But he had a back up that he kept secret, not even Minato was clever enough to know.

He never thought he had to purchase it or had a legitimate reason to go there but Takatora had shocked him to the point of rushing out of the building and retreating to his secret apartment for the first time. He bought it in case the Yggdrasil building collapsed on itself and he knew the older Kureshima wouldn't allow them to be roommates under the condition that Ryouma wanted Takatora.

He also had a parked vehicle in the parking garage, remembering that he hid the keys behind one of the tires. He hired one of the custodians to maintain the exterior so it wouldn't collect dust and seem suspicious. The scientist had this perfectly planned, but he never thought it was a plan ever to be executed. 

He couldn't fathom anything else but to leave, not even the formulas of the chemical anxiety reaction could calm him; Takatora had him by surprise and he couldn't believe it. He couldn't even conjure a explanation of why Takatora would hurt him so.

-

Meanwhile the Kureshima didn't bother with trying to cover himself up, he sat naked where they had mid way sex and it would have been great sex if the scientist hadn't disturbed them. Kazami Shiro didn't say anything while he buttoned his trousers and sat opposite to Takatora, shirtless and lighting up a cigarette.

Takatora watched him, chin resting on his palm and the initial desire had crept into the room and Ryouma was placed on the back burner. "I'm sorry, I told him to keep away but, he never listens to anybody," Takatora explained, hunger lingering in his eyes while he leaned back into the couch, body free of anything to cover with, all for the CEO to see.

Shiro took a drag from the cancer stick and raised an eyebrow as he examined Takatora's naked body, cocking an eyebrow and exhaled. Shiro shook his head, not bothered at all by the intrusion, just a little annoyed at the disruption of his conquest.

Kazami Shiro met the elder Kureshima brother a few years back while the CEO was rebuilding his company from scratch. They weren't particularly friendly with each other, but the Kureshima was an admirable business man and a wonder to gawk at. Kazami Shiro was not bothered by his own sex at all; in fact they were harder to sleep with but they were not all about romance and relationships like a few of his female partners.

Takatora was an egg harder to crack though, a man with steel fortresses and a look that could freeze the city in its place. Now that Shiro was successful with his company, he came back to Zawame to propose a collaboration with the Kureshima for future benefit. How the Kureshima accepted so easily was beyond him, but he couldn't complain, especially when the Kureshima was finally willing to bed with him.

"It's fine, I just hope we get a retry though," the CEO casually mused as he took another drag from the cigarette, the Kureshima's eyes shifted to the cherry burning.

Takatora caught a corner of his bottom lip with his teeth, welcoming the desire once again. "If you're willing right now," he offered in a low voice once he released his lip.

Shiro's mouth curved into a slight grin, butting out the cigarette on a decorative astray, doubting that the Kureshima would mind. He stood up and moved over to the younger man, standing in front of Takatora and looking down at him with dark eyes, the hunger matching Takatora's.

"Get me ready," Shiro softy commanded, and this time he really didn't care if someone else walked in. Takatora didn't need this company, Kazami was willing to pay for him.

Takatora sat up and kissed under the CEO's navel before unbuttoning the dress pants and pulling them down to reveal Shiro's lower regions, the soft private rising once again. Takatora made eye contact with the CEO once more then looked back at the member, licking his lips to taste it again. Shiro knew the Kureshima wasn't an expert at this sort of thing, but he had an amazing tongue and his cheek bones were so sharp and so perfect.

Kureshima Takatora, the 26 year old overseer looked like he never smiled in his life and his stare matched that of a lion after eating its prey, this Kureshima who was behind an ice fortress was completely naked, sucking Shiro's dick. It was an image the Shiro burned into his memory, hoping to preserve it for eternity.

Kazami was brought back to reality after gasping when he felt the tip hit the back of Kureshima's throat and he felt like releasing into Takatora's mouth. Oh how he wanted to release into the younger man's mouth, maybe another time.

"Lay down Takatora," Shiro huffed, his right hand curled into Takatora's messy locks and pulling his mouth off of his manhood gently. He almost came at the sight of saliva and precum spider webbing from Takatora's mouth.

The Kureshima obeyed, lying on his back with his legs bent at the knees and parted enough for the CEO to position between again. He shifted comfortably while Shiro had abandoned his trousers completely and reached for the small bottle of lube left on the table from earlier. There was just enough for a second time that he squirted onto his palm. He knelt between Takatora's thighs, appreciating that Takatora had decorated his office with spacious furniture and that it was no trouble to balance on the couch.

Takatora watched the older man slick his dick up with the remaining substance, one of Takatora's hands grabbing the back of his knee to hitch up for a better angle and the other reaching down to stroke his own dick for simulation. He's wanted this ever since he first met the CEO. Kazami Shiro was handsome and smart, his walk full of power and grace. Takatora wasn't sure of it then considering he harbored no desires for the older man but when the CEO came back around this time, he was caught in the web. He knew there was a web but he didn't mind getting tangled in it.

His thoughts were silenced when he felt Shiro breach his entrance, the initial penetration was quite painful and again this time it was a bit of a discomfort, but Shiro was patient and took his time, making the experience pleasant for Takatora. The overseer hissed and stroked faster to cancel out the dull pain, both sensations were shooting up to his brain creating a mix that kept him from coming but also giving him a strange sense of pleasure. This was what Takatora was missing in his life, that physical connection to another human being, well Shiro was almost human, but he needed to give himself to someone. To feel something other than bland worry and basic happiness. He needed Shiro.

Shiro still had his back straightened, sighing when he was buried deep inside the younger man, closing his eyes to the sensation and pulling his hips back for the overseer to get use to the feeling again. The annoyance he felt from when the scientist barged in was gone and he felt so lucky in the moment.

Takatora hissed again, letting go of his leg. "Shiro," Takatora gasped and reached for the CEO. Kazami opened his eyes to look at the Kureshima and grinned when the younger man without words, was asking him to lean down.

Kazami complied, pausing his hip movements to lower himself, his upper body covering Takatora's thin one while both men were wrapped together once again. Takatora had one arm resting on Shiro's back while the other was between their torsos, hand still stroking his cock.

The older man was resting his forearms on each side of Takatora's head and under his shoulders. It was uncomfortable at first but it gave Shiro more control and the ability to put more strength into his hips, a position that Takatora was thankful for.

They shared a deep kiss before Shiro started moving his pelvis, the movement caused Takatora to whine low in his throat, the CEO swallowing it to suck on Takatora's tongue. They had a 9 o'clock meeting in the morning with the finance department and an investor, but, Takatora didn't care how late it was nor did the CEO; not especially since Shiro had managed to touch Takatora's prostate a few times.


End file.
